Crescendo
by lagentillefan
Summary: Une nouvelle songfic avec beaucoup de...chaleur...


**CRESCENDO**

Le lieutenant Stella Bonasera portait une robe très élégante d'un beau mauve sombre et avait joliment coiffé ses étonnants cheveux bouclés, utilisant une barrette en forme de papillon pour les retenir. Elle revenait tout juste d'une audience et certains hommes, que ce soit policiers, suspects ou plaignants, se retournèrent à son passage. L'experte devait retourner à sa dernière enquête en cours et avait donc laissé ce dossier à Mac, le laissant seul pour toutes les analyses. Et comme ils avaient trouvé de nombreux éléments suspects, un peu d'aide serait bienvenue… Heureusement, la scientifique avait une tenue de rechange, toujours esthétique mais beaucoup plus pratique que cette robe…

Stella entra enfin dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur la touche '30' puis finit par s'adosser contre l'une des parois froides de la cabine. Mais avant que les portes ne se referment complètement, quelqu'un réussit à s'y glisser.

" Flack", dit Stella, le saluant de la tête.

" Stella ", Répondit poliment le jeune détective, tournant son beau regard bleu vers elle.

Puis l'ascenseur commença sa lente ascension.

**_J'arrive à me glisser _**

**_Juste avant que les portes ne se referment _**

**_Elle me dit « quel étage » _**

**_Et sa voix me fait quitter la terre ferme _**

**_Alors _**

**_Tout se mélange _**

**_Je suis en tête à tête avec un ange_**

Le jeune lieutenant Donald Flack Jr observait intensément Stella, totalement captivé par sa beauté lumineuse, admirant son élégance gracieuse, et fixa ensuite quelques instants le petit écran qui indiquait les étages parcourus. Deuxième étage…Mais les chiffres continuaient à défiler lentement. Bien…

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Don se jeta passionnément sur Stella, l'enlaçant étroitement contre lui et l'embrassant amoureusement, cherchant sa langue avec la sienne pour les lier dans une danse sensuelle, et laissa ses mains vagabonder voluptueusement sur son corps svelte, l'incitant à répondre à ses tendres avances.

" Don…Pas ici…" Lui murmura Stella sur un ton doux et raisonnable, laissant pourtant ses mains se promener sur le corps ferme du jeune détective. Elle était faible dans ses bras puissants…

" On a tout le temps… " Lui répondit Don d'une voix étonnamment grave.

Et le jeune homme reprit les douces lèvres de l'experte tandis que ses mains s'insinuèrent lentement sous sa robe, glissant sur ses cuisses en de voluptueuses caresses.

**_En apesanteur _**

**_Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures _**

**_En apesanteur _**

**_Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls _**

**_Dans cet ascenseur_**

Stella se mit à soupirer de contentement et entoura le corps musclé de Flack de ses bras, glissant ses doigts fins dans ses courts cheveux noirs pour approfondir leurs baisers brûlants et remontant sa cuisse le long de la jambe du détective, tout en jetant un bref coup d'œil sur les numéros des étages qui défilaient. Sixième…Don avait raison. Ils avaient tout leur temps…Enfin, sans exagérer…

Flack continuait d'embrasser Stella avec ardeur, espérant que personne ne se décide à prendre l'ascenseur. Sur le coup, cette idée lui avait paru bonne et très excitante mais si quelqu'un venait à arrêter leur montée…Leur petit secret serait éventé…

Les pensées du détective prirent un autre tournant quand il sentit les mains de Stella s'activer sur sa chemise, la sortant de son pantalon, sa ceinture et son pantalon, comprenant la sorte d'urgence de leur situation… scabreuse. Il était vraiment complètement dingue de faire une tentative pareille, surtout au central. Mais Stella ne l'aimait-elle pas ainsi ? Fougueux et imprévisible ?

**_Elle arrange ses cheveux _**

**_J'ai le cœur juste au bord des yeux _**

**_Et sans la regarder je sens la chaleur _**

**_D'un autre langage _**

**_Alors _**

**_Les yeux rivés _**

**_Sur les étages _**

**_Pourvu que rien n'arrête le voyage _**

Avec une rapidité surprenante, Flack retira le sous-vêtement gênant de Stella, enfin pour lui, et le mit dans sa poche tandis que la scientifique en finissait de le préparer. En un mouvement leste, il hissa la jeune femme au niveau de ses hanches, se calant correctement entre ses jambes, et l'embrassa avec une faim dévorante, poussant pourtant une exclamation surprise quand il sentit Stella agripper ses fesses fermes.

" Stella !" Lui dit Don, étonné. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait si…entreprenante.

" Quoi ? Elles sont à croquer…" Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire lascif et gourmand. " Mais j'ai tout de même une préférence pour ta bouche… " Finit sensuellement la scientifique.

Et Stella s'empara sauvagement des lèvres fermes de Don, nouant sa langue à la sienne avec passion, cette manœuvre les faisant doucement gémir sourdement. Peu à peu, ce fut leurs corps qui parlaient pour eux : ils s'appelaient, se désiraient, se réclamaient et étaient irrémédiablement attirés l'un vers l'autre…

Flack n'attendit pas plus longtemps : il entra en Stella avec passion en poussant un soupir rauque tandis que la scientifique émit un léger cri, prononçant le nom du détective, s'agrippant avec force à sa veste et nouant ses jambes fuselées autour de ses hanches. Le désir et l'amour les avaient consumés. A eux de l'assouvir…

**_En apesanteur _**

**_Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures _**

**_En apesanteur _**

**_Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls _**

**_Dans cet ascenseur _**

**_Dans cet ascenseur _**

Don commença à se mouvoir tendrement, emprisonnant la nuque de Stella d'une main pour s'emparer passionnément de ses lèvres douces et fruitées, étouffant du même coup leurs plaintes de plaisir trop bruyantes, tandis que sa main libre soutenait le corps de l'experte mais l'aidait aussi dans son mouvement sensuel. Mais, quelque peu déséquilibrés, les deux amants finirent par se mettre dans un des coins de la cabine, permettant ainsi au détective d'accélérer le rythme de ses coups de reins, soulevant un peu plus la jeune femme par la même occasion.

Par manque d'oxygène ou parce que la vague de plaisir était trop puissante, Stella se détacha des lèvres fermes de Don pour crier son nom, s'accrochant à ses épaules solides mais le réclamant encore et toujours plus. Elle avait besoin de lui…

Flack était littéralement dévoré par la passion et l'envie. Il intensifia le rythme de son mouvement de va et vient et fixa sa belle amante de ses yeux bleus, la voyant ardente et amoureuse, sentant l'orgasme l'envahir peu à peu. Mais il jeta un nouveau regard sur l'écran : vingt-cinquième étage. Ils y étaient presque…

**_J'arrive à me glisser _**

**_Juste avant que les portes ne se referment _**

Les deux amants atteignirent enfin l'orgasme au vingt-huitième étage et crièrent tous les deux, leurs noms se répétant et se répercutant contre les parois métalliques de la cabine d'ascenseur. Leurs deux cœurs battaient à tout rompre, leur respiration était saccadée et leurs deux corps liés se tendaient avec force. Puis, ils essayèrent de revenir à un état plus normal rapidement, continuant malgré tout à s'embrasser avec tendresse et douceur. Dommage qu'ils n'aient pas plus souvent ce genre de moments…Mais leur liaison était secrète et devrait peut-être le rester encore un peu…

**_En apesanteur _**

**_Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures _**

**_En apesanteur _**

**_Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls _**

**_Dans cet ascenseur _**

Don finit par reposer doucement Stella au sol et s'arrangea un peu tandis qu'elle fit de même pour elle. Ils se déposèrent un dernier baiser plein d'amour sur les lèvres avant de s'écarter avec une certaine réticence quand ils arrivèrent au trentième étage, reprenant leurs places : celle de l'experte Stella Bonasera et de son ami, le détective Don Flack.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, ils se retrouvèrent face à Mac Taylor, chef de la brigade scientifique, qui semblait d'ailleurs les attendre.

" Vous voilà." Dit-il, un peu soulagé. Puis l'expert se mit soudain à froncer les sourcils, juste quelques instants puis reprit : "Flack, venez avec moi. Stella, retrouvez-nous à mon bureau."

"Bien. " Répondit la jeune femme.

Les deux amants secrets se jetèrent un dernier regard amoureux mais discret avant de se séparer…provisoirement, bien heureusement.

**_En apesanteur _**

**_Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures _**

**_En apesanteur _**

**_Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls _**

**_Dans cet ascenseur_**

Flack se sentait observé et tourna la tête vers le scientifique : pourquoi Mac le regardait-il ainsi ?

" Un problème ?" Lui demanda-t'il.

" Non. Deux…questions, plutôt…" Sembla hésiter Mac.

" Lesquelles ?" Demanda Flack, perplexe.

" Et bien… Ça vous arrive souvent de vous promener la braguette ouverte avec un pan de votre chemise qui en dépasse ? " Finit par dire l'expert.

Don vérifia immédiatement les dires du scientifique et se réarrangea prestement, s'excusant du regard et faisant un sourire crispé à Mac. Bravo ! Bonjour la discrétion…

" Pas fais attention…" Se justifia Flack. " Je…Bref. Et l'autre question ?"

"Pourquoi avez-vous ceci dans votre poche ? " Demanda l'expert le plus sérieusement du monde en sortant une certaine culotte en dentelle noire de la poche de la veste du détective.

Flack en resta muet de stupeur, finissant tout de même par s'injurier mentalement pour son oubli, et devint rouge d'embarras. Par contre, il en connaissait une qui devait chercher quelque chose…Et en parlant de la louve…

" Flack ! Vous…" Stella s'interrompit en voyant ce que tenait Mac et grimaça. " Heu… "

Alors que l'expert haussa les sourcils, surpris quand il finit par comprendre, Don devint soudain très blanc alors que Stella vira au rouge cramoisi. Mac les observa quelques instants et leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire amusé. Inutile de demander ce qu'ils venaient tout juste de faire dans cet ascenseur. Leurs têtes lui donnaient clairement une réponse. C'était assez surprenant, par contre…

Avec un calme étonnant, le scientifique rendit le sous-vêtement traître à Stella, vraiment très embarrassée, et tapota le dos de Flack avec amitié, dans un geste rassurant.

" Rejoignez-moi dès que vous aurez discuté un peu…Sur les limites à ne pas dépasser, par exemple. D'accord ? " Leur conseilla Mac avec un petit sourire compréhensif et toujours légèrement amusé.

Les deux amoureux opinèrent rapidement de la tête, très gênés de s'être faits prendre ainsi. Ils voulaient se cacher dans le trou le plus proche…Riant avec légèreté, Mac partit en direction de son bureau, tout en espérant qu'il ne devrait pas s'immiscer dans leurs affaires d'ici-là. Quant à Flack, il regarda Stella d'un air navré, se culpabilisant de sa maladresse.

" Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû…" Commença le jeune détective.

" Ce n'est pas grave…et pas vraiment de ta faute non plus…" Le rassura Stella. " Enfin, il a l'air de bien le prendre. On devrait peut-être mettre les autres au courant, maintenant."

" Ce serait une bonne idée, en effet." Lui répondit Don.

" Par contre, on devrait éviter le renouvellement de ce genre d'expérience au boulot." Conseilla Stella.

" Oui." Confirma Flack.

" Quoique…" Dit l'experte, un petit air coquin sur le visage.

" Stella ! " Protesta faiblement le détective.

La scientifique lui déposa un doux baiser sur la joue avant de retourner dans les vestiaires dans un grand éclat de rire. Don l'observa d'un air énamouré jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision et se tourna pour avancer vers le bureau de Mac en réfléchissant : finalement, ils se sentiraient plus libérés maintenant que leur petit secret était dévoilé…Mais bon, n'exagérons pas trop non plus !

**FIN**


End file.
